


She is Ruthless

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: No One becomes Someone [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Calm and Controlled Lexa, Curious Daya, Death by a Thousand Cuts, F/F, Pain, Pissed off Clarke, Torture, mama bear clarke, ruthlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part XII in the No One to Someone Series</p><p>Clarke gets revenge on Roan for the assassination attempt and Lexa finds herself facing a ruthless wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is Ruthless

**Author's Note:**

> As of 3x04, this series becomes AU but I still love it anyway.

The sound of grunting and shuffling of feet made Clarke look up from where she stood talking with Lexa and Titus about a state dinner she’d been proposing for a while. Shouts were followed by the doors to the throne room opening and the four guards pulling someone in, throwing them to the floor. The two women watched as a sword was put to the neck of the person before they raised their head, revealing Roan. Clarke turned and stalked towards him, watching his eyes wide with shock at her standing before him.

“Wanheda.” He gritted out her title and she glared down at him. “You still live.”

“And you will soon die!”

Roan lifted his chin, “and who shall kill me? The mighty Wanheda whose attempts failed once before, or Heda who let me live?”

“Let me go!” The loud voice was heard, “unhand me now or I will tell Heda what you have done!”

Lexa gave Titus a nod and he quickly left the room, slipping out the door to deal with the commotion outside. Clarke turned her attention back to Roan and starred him down. “You dared to murder me, unaware I had moved quarters days earlier. For the attempt you will die, as is law.”

“Your hearing must fail at learning law Wanheda, death is reserved for attempts on Heda’s life. Ambassadors have no standing to claim death unless a life is lost and as you stand, you cannot harm me.”

“You made a mistake, you failed to know Heda’s blood resided in the room and was your victim. Heda’s blood is her blood, you harmed her when you harmed her blood and for that you gain death.” Clarke gave a slight nod, “of which I will find pleasure cutting into you when you’re tied to a tree.”

* * *

The doors opened and Titus entered, in front of him was Daya and she walked quietly. Walking around the prisoner and guards, she sat on the dais next to Lexa’s throne. Placing her arms around her knees the girl watched the proceedings with interest, tilting her head as she starred at Roan. Titus move to stand close to the girl, between Heda’s throne and where Daya sat.

“Apologies Heda, she was persistent.”

Lexa gave her advisor a nod before turning to look at Daya, holding out her hand. Daya was up and over to Lexa, leaning back as the leader put her arm across her daughter’s chest to hold her against her. Daya was silent but examined Roan with curious eyes until she asked a question at Lexa. “Did he poison me?”

“Yes and he shall die for it.”

Daya bit her lip and looked up at Roan, “why did you poison me? Is it because you do not like Heda and wanted to hurt me to hurt her?”

Roan stared at the girl, “I do not know you and I would never harm a child, there is no honor in such an act.”

“There is no honor in harming anyone.” Daya spoke softly, “to harm another is to harm one’s spirit, but healing another gains your spirit strength.”

Lexa patted Daya’s belly softly, “you have protocol studies with Titus and the Nightbloods. Also, you need not be here to see his fate.”

Titus gave the girl a nod and put out his hand, “come Daya, there is much you need to learn.”

Daya headed towards Titus and took his hand but she turned her head to look at Roan. “I forgive you for poisoning me, even if you still will die.”

* * *

The doors shut behind them and as they did, Clarke withdrew her knife and charged at Roan. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s arms and stopped her, holding her back from shoving it into the man that laid on his knees. “No, doing so will give him a quick death and let him escape his suffering.”

“I want his blood at my feet.” Clarke gritted out as she stared at Roan. “I want his death before the sun rises.”

“And you shall have it but his death must be public, an example of what happens if she is ever touched again.” Lexa removed her arms, “he shall suffer and those within the walls will gladly see him suffer for what he has done.” She looked up at the guard that stood with the sword to Roan’s throat. “Take him to the arena and chain him.”

The guard pulled Roan up and with the other three, dragged the man out of the room. Lexa took the knife from Clarke’s hand and moved around till she faced the blond. Flipping the knife cautiously, Lexa held it hilt facing Clarke. The blood took it and put it in her boot before standing straight again. “Lexa…”

“Nothing need be said Hodnes, I know your fury and I too wish to unleash it as you are able. I must be Heda, I must remain calm when I scream for his blood at harming our child.” Lexa reached up and cupped Clarke’s cheeks, “you shall have his blood and his death, our child’s poisoning will not be avenged without pain. He will know what it means to harm Heda’s child. None shall do so again; none shall make an attempt on your life either.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Night fell and the arena filled with warriors and civilians alike, all waiting to see the punishment the former prince of Azgeda would endure. No one knew his crime but it would be announced so they waited. Clarke and Lexa both sat on the dais with Titus standing nearby, the sun’s final rays disappearing as drums were heard. Lexa stood once night had completely descended upon Polis and the drums stopped, silence raining over the entire arena.

“Roan kom Azgeda trana frag Hedatu op.” Gasps were heard and Lexa looked out at the crowd, “em laksen Yongon kom Heda.” Gasps turned to yells and soon the stadium was roaring with a single phrase.

“Frag em op! Frag em op! Frag em op!” The crowds yelled and Lexa spoke again, knowing Skaikru were in the audience.

“Roan of the Ice Nation tried to kill my wife, he hurt my child.” She looked at Roan, “the sentence is death. Wamplei.”

Turning to Clarke, Lexa held out a knife and Clarke took it. “The first cut is mine?”

“The first cut is yours and the second is mine, the people shall have the rest until his spirit leaves him.”

Clarke walked down to where Roan was tied to a post and reached up, cutting his face. “You poisoned my child, there is no mercy from Wanheda.” She took a step back and held out the knife to Lexa as she stood a few feet away.

Lexa took the knife from Clarke and stared at Roan, knowing he was still trying to understand what she was saying. “In your attempt to harm my houmon you nearly killed my child, her Nightblood lineage the only thing keeping her from the next life. For daring to touch my child, my blood, you will suffer as all who harm Heda suffer.” She reached up and sliced his arm, allowing the red blood to flow. “Now all who wish to see you suffer will do so, no mercy shall be given today.” Throwing the knife on the ground, Lexa turned and put her hand on Clarke’s back to guide her to the dais. They climbed the steps and sat down on the throne, watching as warriors seemed to line up to make their cut.

* * *

It was hours later among the screams of torture when Roan’s hand was removed from his arm that Lexa saw Clarke nod to Ryder, who moved to cut Roan’s other hand from his arm. Lexa rose and put up her hand, Ryder took a step back as Titus moved to her. With a nod the man left the dais and moved down, speaking to Ryder.

“What are you doing?” Clarke hissed as she jerked Lexa’s arm, making the woman turn to look at her. She looked back out to see Ryder placing his sword in Roan, the man slumping against his post. “NO! Why did you do that? Why did you let him die quickly?”

Lexa turned to her houmon, “your ruthlessness was bordering on sadism, I will not allow you to lose your spirit to the call for blood. I am here to temper that call in you, even if you hate me for it.”

“He tried to kill me, he nearly killed our daughter and you’re letting him die without the full extent of the punishment. Why?” Clarke shook her head, “no, you’re just weak! The great Heda too weak to allow someone to be punished for almost killing her child. I hope you can live with yourself because there was no justice tonight.”

Clarke left and Lexa turned to see Titus standing feet away, “burn his body, give him the respect of his status.”

“Wanheda?”

Lexa met Titus’ eyes, “in time she will see reason, her anger clouds her mind and her words are of fury. Once she is calm, she will apologize and all will be right again.”

“I worry for your life; her anger is dangerous.”

“Worry not Titus, she will not harm me.” Lexa sighed, “no, the only suffering I shall have is that my bed will be cold for the next week.”

“She is dangerous Heda.”

Lexa gave a soft nod, “she is ruthless but only with those who harm those closest to her. I merely tempered her spirit from the thirst of blood, from the call of Wanheda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng translations
> 
> Roan kom Azgeda trana frag Hedatu op: Roan of the Ice Nation tried to kill Hedatu
> 
> Em laksen Yongon kom Heda: He harmed the child of Heda
> 
> Frag em op: Kill him
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you thought about Clarke and her ruthlessness regarding revenge.


End file.
